Powered Snow
by Thisbey
Summary: Ack. Finland meets up with Sweden for a walk...A little drabble on SuFin. R&R? :D


**I'ma just trying to get rid of my writers block and improve my writing style. c: It's a song fic! I used Konayuki by Remioromen for this drabble. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own shiiiiiiit nothing. D:**

* * *

><p>A customary snow cascaded from a frightening white sky, dancing amongst the wind before gradually diminishing against the thousands of snowflakes fallen on the ground. A young man with a pair of excited purple eyes stood in the thick of the snowfall, soaking up the momentary scene of peace. He breathed out calmly, watching as his breath played with the biting air; becoming clouds of light smoke before his very eyes. He absentmindedly adjusted his toque, lightly grazing over his too light of blond hair and flicking it back against his forehead. The air was a familiar cold, nipping at his exposed skin and making his cheeks a bright rhubarb red. A hesitant smile crawled up his chapped lips as a figure appeared within the snow.<p>

The first he heard was a cheerful bark, and a sudden pressure tugging at his pant legs. Laughing a bit, the man leaned down and picked up the puppy, allowing her to kiss his frostbitten cheek in a tiny greeting. He patted down the fluffy hair, smiling contently down at the animal before a hand found its way to his chin, gingerly lifting it up to full view. The first he saw were those eyes- As cold as the snow itself, and as blue as the raging ocean surrounding them. They were intense, filled with a sort of feeling that was unreadable.

But they were intimate, familiar. It made the young mans heart race at a painful speed as they flickered over his reddening face, drinking in his features as one would if seeing the sun for the first time. A comfortable silence drifted in the air, swirling around with the yielding snowflakes.

"T'no." The towering man spoke, gruff and mispronounced, yet overfilling with adulation and fondness.

And just like that, Tino's breath was taken away and he was pulled in by the mans presence. He leaned over and placed his head lazily against the mans shoulder blade, a pathetic attempt to embrace what with a bouncing dog in his hands.

"Berwald." He sighed, grinning as he felt the mans bearlike hands wrap around his waist.

"I m'ss'd ya, T'no." He heard Berwald mumble as embarrassingly hot breath caressed his neck. Blushing, Tino laughed softly, pulling back enough to peer up at the man. "I know, it's been too long. How have you been?" Berwald simply grunted and pulled him back in, flushing lightly as he did so. Tino's laugh resounded throughout the small neighborhood they agreed on meeting on, a sort of warmth drifting in and embracing the reunion. Gently pushing away, Tino smiled up at Berwald and allowed the dog to jump from his hands to the ground below.

"Shall we start with our walk?" Tino suggested, watching as the puppy ran between their legs, barking and growling playfully in an attempt to get them to start walking. Berwald nodded nimbly and together they sauntered forward.

Somewhere through the walk, Berwald had managed to reach out and daintily grab Tino's hand. Somewhat surprised, Tino glanced over at Berwald, noting on the rather deep blush dusting the tops of his cheeks as he refused to meet Tinos gaze. Smiling sincerely, Tino quickly intertwined their fingers together, squeezing as if to say it was okay. Berwald looked over and, after a moment of heated silence, flashed a small smile over at his lover. Tino closed whatever distance was between them and briskly clasped his lips against Berwalds.

_Season of snow powder always come _

_Although we are mixed up with a mass of people_

_we are looking on the same sky_

_Blown by the wind, and we are chilled by it_

_I may not know everything about you_

_Nevertheless, I've found you among 100 million of _

_people_

_There's no proof but I'm very serious of it_

_We want to understand each other_

_It's me who softly brush the surface_

_Just by tightly gripping your numb and cold hand _

_We are tied to each other _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ack. I love SuFin. It's OTP. I hope I did a good job... R&amp;R? :D Tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Okay, I'll go to sleep now ( it's 3:11AM dood.) Nights~**


End file.
